A Million Points of Light
Note: There is no recap video available for this episode, as it is the last in the series. Synopsis The episode starts with MaloMyotismon covering the Real World with darkness. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Shakkoumon and Silphymon all continue to fight, but are defeated by MaloMyotismon's Screaming Darkness attack. Meanwhile, in the Real World, the Digi-destined from Season 1 (except Mimi) travel to the summer camp (as it is the closest gate to the Digital World); and across the world, the Digi-destined combat the darkness with the light from their digivices. The light causes all the partner Digimon to gather at the battle site. After a while, the digivices send out beams of golden light that rain down onto the Digital World, engulfing the partner Digimon and weakening Myotismon (who was born of pure darkness). This then causes all of the gates to the Digital World on Earth to open and transport the Digi-destined to the battle site. However, Oikawa's children, still in the Dream Dimension, become pessamistic, and appear to strengthen MaloMyotismon through their negative emotions (in the form of a dark cloud that MaloMyotismon absorbs). Davis and T.K. manage to convince the children that they can still realise their dreams, no matter what. This flood of positive emotions causes MaloMyotismon's physical form to disintegrate. The children's positive emotions cause their partner Digimon and digivices to form in front of them. MaloMyotismon then assumes the form of a black cloud, which is destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Giga Crusher attack; which results in a colossal CGI explosion. As Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon, and Silphymon de-digivolve, Gennai appears and hands to Gatomon her tail ring (thought lost to a Unimon at the beginning of the series). Gennai explains that Gatomon's tail ring was able to control the power of darkness in the Digital World, and allowed DNA Digivolution. (For some reason, in Revenge of Diaboromon, the younger generation is still able to DNA Digivolve.) Oikawa, still in the Dream Dimension and weakened by MaloMyotismon, uses the Dream Dimension's power to transform his physical form into energy and uses his lifeforce to revitalize the Digital World. Epilogue *All of the characters now have children, who in turn have Digimon of their own (the children's Digimon are of the same species as the Digi-destined, but at the Fresh (Baby I) and In-Training (Baby II) levels). **T.K. then takes over the narrative, albeit 25 years older; and writing the story of Adventure 02.His son then enters and they leave to attend a gathering of the Digi-destined for a game of tag. ** Tai and Agumon are diplomats between the two worlds. **Matt and Gabumon are the first Human/Digimon team to land on Mars, even though they were suppose to only go to the Moon. **Sora and Biyomon are fashion designers, which Biyomon comments their latest line is "just to die for". **Izzy researches the Digital World and he and his daughter have their own language. **Mimi has a cooking show. **Joe is the Digital World's first doctor, even though his patients keep eating his tongue depressors. **Kari's a teacher and actually likes being in school **Ken and Yolei are married with children and the former is a detective with Stingmon. **Cody's a lawyer and has bought a hundred briefcases, which Armadillomon keeps sitting on. **Davis opened his noodle cart and became a huge success, which is now a big franchise all over the Earth. *It is revealed that every human now has a partner Digimon, which would suggest a break-down of the dimensional barrier between the Real and Digital World. Digimon Analyser There is no digimon analyser in this episode. Other notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes * In the original, the song that played during the epilogue was Butter-Fly. This was changed in the dub to generic music. * The former and actual Digidestined read the title card in the original version. Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia *The 12 former and actual DigiDestined announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes